


Get Loki (a rewrite of "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk, featuring Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers)

by MissHorrorshow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Get Loki, Get Lucky, Song Parody, daft punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be written. LOL Sing this karaoke with this video <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePLaZOSBXJw">HERE</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Loki (a rewrite of "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk, featuring Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers)

He’s a legendary Norse god  
Asgardian and Jotunn  
To conquer earth, he’s hoping  
He can get the mortals kneeling  
  
He said “I’ve come too far  
To put a stop to this war.”  
With scepter in hand  
Chitauri at his command  
  
He’s tearing up Midtown  
They’re trying to bring him down  
Leviathans all around  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
They’re trying to save Midtown  
They’re trying to bring him down  
Leviathans all around  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
No way he’ll come out on top  
But no way he’s gonna stop  
We all know Thanos made him do it  
Said he’d kill him if he blew it  
  
He said “I’ve come too far  
To put a stop to this war.”  
With scepter in hand  
Chitauri at his command  
  
He’s tearing up Midtown  
They’re trying to bring him down  
Leviathans all around  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
They’re trying to save Midtown  
They’re trying to bring him down  
Leviathans all around  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
(Avengers gotta get  
Avengers gotta get  
Avengers gotta get  
Avengers gotta get)  
  
(Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki)  
  
(Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki)  
  
(Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki)  
  
He said “I’ve come too far  
To put a stop to this war.”  
With scepter in hand  
Chitauri at his command  
  
He’s tearing up Midtown  
They’re trying to bring him down  
Leviathans all around  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
They’re trying to save Midtown  
They’re trying to bring him down  
Leviathans all around  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki  
Avengers gotta get Loki


End file.
